


Little seed

by HappyAppleFan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Apple Jack is youngest apple, Apple jack centric, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyAppleFan/pseuds/HappyAppleFan
Summary: Most earth ponies from different families suddenly started losing the special spark that made them earth ponies. Poor harvest, weak muscles; they were stripped from what made them feel like they had a solid place amongst the other races of ponies. Training camp structures were erected quickly in an attempt to work their kind back into shape. At first, it was fun and Optional but as the elders grew more desperate, it became mandatory as some families had to hand over their fillies and foals to be raised within the camps where they would hopefully prosper and regain what made them special.Unfortunately, with this desperation came changes and the camps had morphed into what would best be described at boot camps.Apple jack was a filly raised in one, and now that she’s become an adult, it’s time for her to make her way out into the real world and find out what’s truly out there for her.((This is my first written work, I’m not taking it super seriously since this is a hobby I hope to pursue and I don’t want to give myself a bad experience by being too strict on myself !, please forgive poor writing, any advice is much appreciated !))
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Little seed

Train, eat, rest, and repeat. That had been Apple Jacks life for as long as she could remember. Working ponies were getting harder and harder to come by, and the things that made earth ponies special had dwindled suddenly. Weak, unargicultual ponies were the norm when you saw a pony without the beautiful wings of a Pegasus or the dazzling horn of a unicorn. 

Ponies became hungry when the land couldn’t be worked properly despite the earth ponies best efforts. It was as if their collective spark had been snatched, and as a result they were seen as less useful. They weren’t treated unkindly despite the fact that the other races had to help with earth pony jobs, but the internal conflict amongst their race broiled. They wanted their former glory back. What had happened ??

In an effort to revitalize their race, earth camps had been formed. These camps were typically composed of dorms, cafeterias, orchard space, and exercise/training areas. What was at first fun and optional, changed into a boot camp of hard labor and rigorous routines mandatory for earth ponies under the age of adulthood. 

Here is where Apple jack found herself living. She was one of the unlucky fillies chosen to be brought here, so there was little her family could do but to bring her here to be raised along the hard principal that the camp had instilled. Work, farm, and be better than what there was. It wasn’t a bad life but... although she couldn’t remember a life outside of the walls, she could tell life here was nothing exciting.. in fact, she still had a blank flank, as did many others her age around here. 

In all honesty, despite being praised for her exceptional abilities in agriculture and strength, she had a deep anxiety rooted in her gut. She blinked tiredly as she gazed upon the metal gates that were oh, so familiar to her. This wasn’t a fruitful or exciting life, but it was the only one she’d known, and she was afraid to part with it just for the sake that she didn’t want to venture into the unknown. 

She shook her head... she still had until morning to her birthday... she should work on her goodbyes, and making memories with her friends at least. 

Her head dipped as the thought hit her.. she was really going to have to go. 

“Apple jack ?” 

She jolted, looking behind her and chuckling “oh !!- uh, hey there pumpkin seed, need help with an’thin ??” She grinned forcefully. The mare looked at her unimpressed, but the expression quickly bled into worry “look... l should be asking you that.. you ok ??, I didn’ wanna mention it but you’ve been awful sad for the past few weeks...” 

Apple jack stiffened, swallowing as her emerald eyes awkwardly dashed around “uh- heh, what would make you say that... ?” 

“I know you’re worried about the whole” the other waved her hoof aimlessly “movin’ out business.. I would be too” 

applejacks eyes hovered around, slowly locking onto pumpkin seeds as she bit her lip. Her composure broke for a moment as a downtrodden expression made its way to Apple Jacks face. It was hard to push down her emotions around one of her closest friends, especially since she was caught at such a vulnerable time “I’m fine... really” 

Pumpkin seed trotted forward in concern, resting her hoof over Apple Jacks shoulder “It’ll be alright... I promise. I get out in a year.. you said you were born in ponyville right ?, I’ll go and visit you when I’m out. I’m sure you’ll be ok out there, you’re the strongest mare I know, inside and out” she gave the other a supportive smile. Apple jack looked back longingly, all that she’d ever known was here “I want to stay... I’m not gonna lie...” she shook her head and dipped it solemnly “I really, really want to stay now that it’s so close” 

Pumpkin eyes glazed as she struggled with her own emotions “I promise, you’ll be ok” Apple jack shut her eyes tightly now, as she tried to compose herself, she couldn’t help but almost cry about her own departure; it was only harder to contain her emotions with the other comforting her. She held her voice steady “ if you say so.. I’ll be brave” she inhaled deeply and exhaled, clearing her throat. 

“Thanks pumpkin, I don’t think I want to talk any longer about this, though- i just wanna leave with everyone feeling good. Makin’ good memories and all that ya know ?” Pumpkin seed nodded her head, offering a small smile “Alright” 

-

They walked side by side to the mares dorms where several fillies and mares waited, looking over when they noticed Apple jack and pumpkin seed “AJ !, welcome back !” Apple jack smiled at them, heart lurching. She wouldn’t be welcomed back like this again. Ever. She blinked her tears away discreetly and huffed, putting on a cheerful tone “Hey everypony !, what are y’all doing here ??” 

One of the older fillies hopped in place, chewing on a lollipop stick “well me and the gals thought we could have a bit of a slumber party before your big day !, to celebrate you getting older and all !” It was a farewell party, but no one wanted to acknowledge it. Apple felt warmed by everyone’s thoughts “Thankyou guys, I don’t know what to say; I’m really touched”

“Oh don’t look so sad !, come, whisper set your room up for it !!” At this, the smaller fillies ran inside with enthusiasm, squeaking and hopping around. Apple jack followed, absorbing the warm feeling she got being surrounded everypony like this.

-

Morning came sooner than Apple jack had hoped for. She yawned and blinked blearily, yet didn’t regret the lack of sleep she had the night before. She really needed that party. She stood at the doorway of the dorms and looked out at the gate where several councilor ponies stood and talked with each other. Anxiety curled in her gut and she paced her breathing and closed her eyes.

She looked back where all the friends she had come to know looked at her sadly. “It was nice knowing all y’all, I promise I won’t forget anypony ‘unce I’m out there. I’ll be sure to try an’ visit you when more of us are out” she smiled weakly, and they returned the gesture. 

Pumpkin stepped forward. It looked like she was having a hard time of keeping it together. The sight of it made Apple jack shut her eyes for a moment. She couldn’t start crying with all the kids around or it would give the older ponies a hard time when she left. “It’ll be ok..” she said softy, stepping in front of pumpkin “yeah” pumpkin replied, biting her lip as she struggled not to cry. Apple leaned forward and gave the other a hug, which was quickly returned. They stood there for a moment before pumpkin let the other go. “Take this with ya.. it’s a photo of alla us- the one we took at Christmas” Apple Jack accepted it carefully, placing it in her saddle bag “We wan you to know that, even if we can’t be there with you, we’ll always be supporting you from back here at camp. Happy birthday Apple jack”

“ I dunno know what to say... this all means so much... Thankyou”

Apple jack lowered her head in farewell “i guess... I gotta be off then, Thankyou for everything every pony. You’ve made my life plenty good while I was here” she turned after a moment, stepping out into the cool morning air in silence. Walking down the familiar trail, It felt more cold as she could feel her soul sink with every step away from the life she’d always known. At the end of the trail, she met up with the counselors who were waiting for her at the gate. They looked cheerful, as if everyone’s mood was nothing to worry about....Figures. They got to leave as they pleased so this whole thing wasn’t such a big deal to them. 

One of the taller counselors stepped forward “You make such a fine mare Apple jack !!“ they announced “You’re really makin us earth ponies proud. As ya know, you’re the top graduate this year- since that’s the case, we are so proud to Be able to give you these...” Apple jack looked down at the black folder and a pouch of bits that she was offered. She accepted them solemnly, pocketing the bits before opening the card and raising an eye brow “huh.. ?” A smiling stallion in a black uniform was pictured there “what’s this for ?..”

“Why- your chosen partner of coarse !” Apple snapped her head up in shock, searching their expression for any hint they were joking as she absorbed what they said. Surely they didn’t really think-

She recoiled, expression souring. Indignantly, she asked “My what now ??” 

“As the top graduate of this year, we and the neighboring camp decided to pair you with their top graduate.. it’s a great honor !.. just give it a shot when you’re settled in. For all us earth ponies !” They looked confident and chipper, as if they were giving her the best gift she could receive. She returned their enthusiasm with a snappy glare “I dun need this.” she said bluntly, pocketing the bits and dropping the photo, pressing it into the stones with her hoof as they watched on in shock. 

Anger had gripped onto her sadness and anxiety and shoved it down with force. She didn’t quite know why she was so upset.. I mean, she knew they meant the best, that’s all they ever said they wanted but some of the things they did just didn’t sit right- and this was just about one of the worst ways they could’ve said goodbye. “I’ll be leaving now.” She huffed. 

One of the councilor ponies stepped forward in annoyance “We worked hard for this Apple jack-“ 

“-I’m not gonna hear it !”. Apple raised puffed her chest and leveled the counselor with a stern glare. Her tone lowered as she dug her hoof into the photo harder “I don’t get where you go off thinkin’ you can treat fellow ponies this way. It’s a trainin camp. That’s all !, I don’t need your two bit match making service- Do you /really/ think I’d be stupid enough to just trot along with yur ‘decision’ ???, I decide for myself and that’s the end of it. So, if you know what’s god fer ya’... it’s best ya shut down anythin you were about to spit out”

She huffed through her nose, grinding her teeth and trying to calm herself before she could really blow her top. All the stress and anxiety that had been compiling for months was trying to claw its way out in this moment but she forced it down as she closed her eyes and steadied her breaths. 

After a moment of breathing, she looked at the counselors with simmering anger and noticed they had stepped back. It seemed like they didn’t want to upset her further, probably hoping she’d reconsider. She wouldn’t, but she would accept the space so she could have this moment to receive a proper send off. She didn’t want to leave on such a sour note, but she doubted it could turn around. 

She stepped closer to the gate to space herself from the counselors to calm down in silence before looking back at the dorms again, noticing that a few of the young stallions that had joined the mares in their farewells now. She could hear every ponies shouting and crying from where she stood. The anger in her expression fell away as reality crashed back to her. Who knows if they’d remember her when they got out. 

It hurt to see them so sad, but she could do nothing about it but leave and hope they’d sort themselves out soon. Oh how she wished she could do something.. she could swear those were tears in pumpkin‘s eyes. She raised a hoof, waving it “ILL MISS YALL.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !!... DUN FORGET ME WHEN IM GONE”

She stayed for a moment, observing them, waving, and taking a mental image of the scene before turning away, wiping the tears that had appeared. Her anger was gone now, and she felt saddened and more than exhausted. “Here I go..” she muttered to herself as she raised a hoof, pushing open the cold maw of the gate. It creaked and groaned as it opened, slowly revealing more land than she could ever have access to inside. 

She gulped nervously...

Without the bars impeding her view it felt much more exposing. Gathering her courage she took her first step outside of camp grounds. Her hoof dug into the soil. ‘This is the beginning of the rest a my life’ she thought bittersweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may decide to drop this, I’m pretty easy to shut down when I get nervous and in all honesty I kind of am by posting this !, I know this reads as rushed but I’m not sure how to write properly :-( 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts so far and I may write more publicly, but at the moment I’ll just be writing for myself. I’m mostly looking for writing advice atm, if anyone has any to share !


End file.
